Charity Drabbles
by Merlin Missy
Summary: A series of drabbles.  BMWW, BMCW, BMHG, SMWW, etc.  Email me privately and request your own!
1. En Point for 4LuvOfBat

En Pointe  
a JL drabble  
by Merlin Missy  
Copyright 2005  
PG

By request from 4LuvOfBat, during the Katrina Chat

* * *

The night is dark and rich with stars. From rooftop to rooftop, she chases him. His cape, dusky as the shadows, is far more suited to this work than her bold red and blue and gold. Still, he allows her to come.

Drug dealers, rapists, worse, all crumple beneath his well-placed blows, and hers. Together they sweep through his city, bringing justice to its frightened streets and alleyways. She learns his grim methods, teaches him her graceful ones, all through the humid, wee hours.

She does not ask why he invited her. He did owe her a dance, after all.


	2. Solitude for Meaghan

Solitude  
for Meaghan

He thinks, _It was like peeling away the layers of an onion,_ the way they have left him:

Dick, wanting his freedom.

Tim, broken, needing a life away from the shadows.

Barbara, wanting this, wanting _him_, and finally understanding his most faithful lover will always be the city. Diana the same.

Jim, fallen in the line of duty.

Leslie, disgusted with him.

Alfred, the last and truest, caught suddenly by a disease no amount of Bruce's money could cure.

The thug fires, and Bruce is going to die ...

The whip cracks the bullet from its path. "Not tonight," Selina purrs.


	3. Tea and Sympathy for Angelic Temptress

Tea and Sympathy  
for Angelic Temptress (spoilers for this week's JLU)

It is not an understanding, not really. Rather, there is a sympathy between them. Shayera has taken on the role of the killer in their group, and Bruce will never kill, but understands someone must sometimes.

They drink together, not the way their friends do, with laughter and stories, but with the silent closeness of those who gaze into their liquor knowing what it is like to live in hell every day. He's a confidante.

After Carter, hot rum on her breath, she tells Bruce she has no future. Whiskey on his tongue, he whispers that he knows she does.


	4. Patchwork for Driftwood

Patchwork  
for Driftwood

Most of them have poked their heads into the private conference room, counted the chairs, and whispered. Some think they have her hidden somewhere and will bring her back in time. Arthur suspects someone got sentimental.

Arthur can count. He counts six people with a gaping wound, and he counts fifty who aren't sure they want to join a team that's lead by traitors.

An empty chair invites questions.

On the third day after the speech, the six head into the conference room alone. Arthur's hook blocks the door from closing. Without asking, he enters and sits, because someone should.


	5. Disguise for CRHBlack

Disguise  
for CRHBlack

There's a certain attitude people have toward her, _men_ have toward her. So many are incapable of seeing the difference between her selling an illusion and selling herself. The tabloids say things, and everyone has an opinion about her, uninformed by even a scrap of truth.

Mari tells herself she's used to it. All part of the job, to smile and swallow the hurt. To not mind when complete strangers assume she's vapid, assume she's for sale.

In her costume, she's free to fight and run and protect and _be_. No one understands she saves the masks for the runway.


	6. Forbidden for CRHBlack

Forbidden  
for CRHBlack

She knows what people say. They see two warriors, strong of frame and soul, united in purpose. The last son of Krypton, the daughter of the gods. It's like a poem, or a familiar song.

Diana knows Lois, likes her, respects her. More, Diana thinks what she feels for Bruce is the most intense she has ever known.

And yet ...

She sees Clark watching her, when he thinks her attention elsewhere. Sometimes her eyes linger on the curve of his muscles when he moves.

The kiss is quick and clumsy, and she feels the world cracking apart as they touch.


	7. Fallen Robins for Dotfic

Fallen Robins  
for Dotfic

Of course the suit fits. It's part of the magic. Despite what Terry keeps preaching at him, Matt sees the Cave as an enchanted place, home of an ancient warrior and two crusading young knights.

Red and green, Matt's reflection flashes in the glass case. Three knights, if this works.

He's strong for his size, and fast. He's been practicing when Terry hasn't been watching. Two Jokerz fall under his blows.

The third almost kills him.

Back at the Cave, Terry and Max bandage and bitch at him. "Never again," Terry orders him, and like smoke, the enchantment is broken.


	8. Dexterity for Lynx16

Dexterity  
for Lynx16  
(followup to "Solitude")

Selina hasn't been here in years. Same dreary Cave, same dreary Bruce. Nothing's changed except for everything.

"I was sorry to hear about Alfred," she says, unsure if it's the right thing. She's never really known what the right thing is.

Ignoring her, he sits at his computer and begins writing up the evening's events. Selina slinks up behind him, places her hands on his shoulders. He allows her to slip her fingers under his cowl and remove it, allows her into his lap and against his mouth.

It doesn't have to be right. It just has to be real.


End file.
